


Fluffernutter

by Aaymeirah



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Food, M/M, Protests, fluffernutter sandwiches and their merits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaymeirah/pseuds/Aaymeirah
Summary: Cosette makes fluffernutter sandwiches for les amis de l'abc. Grantaire tires to get Enjolras to eat one.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Les Misérables Poisson d'Avril





	Fluffernutter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuchAdoAboutAlmostEverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchAdoAboutAlmostEverything/gifts).



“Is there anything anyone would like to add?” Enjolras asked after laying out the plan for the protest that afternoon. The other members of Les Amis de l’abc looked at Grantaire who had raised his hand with a smirk on his face. 

“I do.” Enjolras looked at him in warning, Grantaire was no less disruptive now that they were a couple. If anything he was more so. 

“What is it Grantaire?”

“I propose that we make a new pre-protest tradition,” he put the plastic case he had brought with him on the table and opened it. Courfeyrac looked at its contents with curiosity. 

“Sandwiches?” he asked. 

“Not just any sandwiches,” Grantaire said dramatically, “these are fluffernutters.” 

“What?” Enjolras demanded over the giggling coming from most of the less than mature people around the table.

“The best type of sandwiches there ever was. Forget PB&J, Forget grilled cheese- I present Marshmallow creme and peanut butter!” 

“Awesome,” Feuilly said, grabbing one and taking a bite. An expression of bliss crossed his face. “These are good.” That was all the prompting needed for everyone else to descend on the sandwich box. Enjolras looked over the chaos bemusedly before meeting Grantaire’s eyes. 

“When did you have the time to make these?” he asked.

“I didn’t, Cosette made them,” said Grantaire. “We met up for coffee this morning because you were passed out on the couch and I didn’t want to wake you. She told me to bring these as an apology for not being able to make it to the protest.” 

“Enjolras slept?” Bossuet asked with interest, mouth full of creme and bread crumbs. 

“Our fearless leader here has been awake for the past 42 hours,” Grantaire said with mock sadness, “it’s just not healthy.”

“You can’t speak! Just last week you got so drunk I had to-”

“Save your aggression for the protest, please boys,” Eponine muttered, switching between taking drags on her cigarette and eating a fluffernutter. 

“Joly, why aren’t you eating it?” Bossuet asked.

“I’m allergic to peanut butter.”

“Since when?”

“Since yesterday when I got that cough after eating a peanut.” Joly coughed into his arm for emphasis. 

“Here, you can have the container of marshmallow creme, Cosette packed extra,” Grantaire offered. 

“Thanks, man.” 

“Enjolras, you should try one,” Grantaire leaned over Joly and Bossuet to wave one under his nose.

“No thanks.”

“C’mon, it’s really good. The stickiness of the peanut butter integrates with the smoother paste of the marshmallow creme. And this delightful mix permeates the bread so that it’s like one large peanut butter s’ more,” said Grantaire. 

“That sounds disgusting,” Enjolras said.

“You’re missing out,” Grantaire shrugged, sitting down and putting the sandwich away. 

“I’ll survive,” he responded. 

“But you won’t live,” Grantaire muttered. 

* * *

“Are you okay?” Enjolras demanded as he threw Granatire to the ground, behind a car as rubber bullets flew overhead. Grantaire laughed.   
“You’re so hot when you accidentally start a city-wide riot, you know that right?”   
“It wasn’t an accident,” Enjolras grumbled, despite himself a small smile gracing his face.  
“Right,” Grantaire drawled. He kissed Enjolras, once quick, a promise of more to come...if they could get out of this. 

* * *

“You know, as much as I love getting arrested, I could do without the interminable wait to be booked,” Grantaire sighed as he rested his head against Enjolras’s shoulder in the crowded holding cell. Someone looked askance at them but was no match for Enjolras’s fiery glare. 

“It was worth it.”

“If you say so.”

“Not going to argue the point?”

“Do you want me to?”

“No.”  
They sat in silence, and for once, Grantaire was quiet. Enjolras sighed and rested his head on top of Grantaire’s in turn, he was too keyed up with adrenaline to relax fully, but this he could do. After a few minutes of mumbled conversation from the other people in the cell, Enjolras sniffed. 

“R, what’s that smell?”

“Hmm?” Grantaire was nearly asleep, Enjolras envied him that ability- to fall asleep wherever and whenever.

"I smell marshmallow.” Grantaire inhaled,

“So do I,” he said. Sitting up, Grantaire looked around. Enjolras watched as his face lit up with an idea. Grantaire pawed through his pockets before emerging triumphant with a fluffernutter sandwich in a plastic bag, only slightly crushed.

“Good nose,” Grantaire laughed, reaching up to tap Enjolras’s nose, but he swatted the hand away before such an affront was offered to his dignity. 

“It’s your sandwich. Do you still not want it?” Grantaire asked. Enjolras sighed, it looked quite unappetizing, and the fact that it was crushed didn't add to its appeal- but when would he have another chance to eat?

“We’ll split it.”

“One fluffernutter for you,” Granatire ripped it down the middle, “and one for me.” 

“That’s such a stupid name.”

“It’s a fun name. Stop distracting me, eat.”

“Fine, fine.” Granatire watched Enjolras and he took a bite.

“This is pretty good.”

“The great Apollo admits he was wrong! What is the world coming to?”

“A better place, I hope,” said Enjolras quietly, looking at the people in the holding cell with them.

“One fluffernutter at a time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was so out of ideas for how to do ExR fluff literally, but not in the spirit this prompt was made that I went with the suggestion in the description for this collection. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
